The field of orthopedic surgery comprises many different procedures for repairing damaged or defective bones and joints. To assist surgeons in accurately and replicably performing such procedures, numerous instruments have been proposed. In particular, cutting instruments, rasps and broaches are used to shape the bone and prepare the interior of the bone to receive prosthetic orthopedic implants such as prosthetic knees or hips. Such instruments may be driven by pneumatic hammer, or by a mechanical device known as a slap hammer. In many instances it is desirable to be able to exchange broaches or other instruments on the driving mechanism as different situations are encountered. The mechanism whereby the broach or other orthopedic instrument and the pneumatic hammer, slap hammer or other driving instrument are connected together needs to be easy to operate, reliable, mechanically robust and capable of sterilization.